


Purrfection

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M, Tom loves it, Tord has cat ears, and tail, fUCK ME, he purrs, i love it, liek, moaning?, this went from general, to mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tord has cat ears, tail, and purrs when you pet him behind the ears. What more is there to say?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty tord is a good tord

Tom was enjoying being snuggled up to his partner, from running his hands across the others skin, to the other purring into Toms chest.

Tom couldn't help him self as one of his hands roamed the others back, making the smaller one purr even more.

The smaller one, Tord, of course was enjoying all the attention, curled up into Toms chest. His tail swayed back and forth behind him.

Tord sat up, pulling Tom with him, pushing the bigger one against the headboard. Tord sat on Toms lap, nuzzling into the others neck.

Tom took his hand from Tords back, and started to run it through Tords hair, scratching behind his kitty ears. He could feel Tords face heat up against his neck, Tords purring more noticeable. 

"T-tom, stop..." 

Tom didn't stop, he instead smirked, continuing to scratch behind Tords kitty ears, and the other hand rubbing dangerously low on his back.

Tord didn't want to be the only one making "noises." So Tord sinks his teeth into Toms neck, letting a couple drops of blood flow.

Tom lets a low moan come from his mouth as his face heats up to match Tords.

Tord started to suck at the spot, wanting it to turn red and purple. Tom couldn't help but moan out at the action.

Tom curled his fingers in Tords hair, stopping the fact he was scratching kitty ears, and dug nails into Tords back.

Tord licked at the spot on Toms neck, until the door slammed open.

Edd stood there saying, "Guys, dinne- Holy shit! Matt! Get the camera! They actually like each other!"

Tom and Tord sat there, slightly terrified, but cuddled up to each other anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom loves his kitty tord


End file.
